Many people enjoy owning collectable items, such as BEANIE BABY® brand dolls manufactured by TY® INC. Often, a person may own a large number of collectible items, such as hundreds of BEANIE BABY® dolls. As a result, the items can occupy a significant amount of space (e.g., in a child's room). Moreover, because the person enjoys looking at the collectable items, he or she may prefer to store the items where they can be seen (e.g., rather than storing the items in a closet). Also note that collectable items can be quite valuable, and the person may want his or her items to protected and preserved while they are stored.
It is known that collectable items can be stored in a display case, such as a display case having a glass door. Although this may protect the items, it can still prevent a significant amount of space from being used for other purposes. It is also known that a coffee table can include a glass table-top over a small storage area. Unfortunately, such furniture can be inappropriate for children (e.g., the glass may break) and can be difficult to move from place to place.